My skin
by elilovesanime
Summary: Alcohol, fiestas descontroladas y sexo salvaje , eso es lo que viven en grupo de adolescentes mientras tratan de crecer y aprender de la vida.
1. Lucy

Escuche el sonido del despertador para avisarme que la noche ya había muerto, podía observar como el sol comenzaba a tocar el horizonte, mi posición era muy cómoda como para moverme. Me aburría la idea de comenzar a prepararme para la entrada a clases, me levante lentamente con pereza, camine hasta el baño, después de salir me comencé a vestir, ropa interior de encaje negro, subí mis calcetas hasta la mitad de los muslos y coloque mi falda en su lugar y la blusa también, observe mi reflejo en el espejo, anoche había sido demasiado alocada, alcohol por todas partes, algunas pastillas también y cigarrillos también se encontraban ahí. Tenía una cara de cansancio horrible, trate de sonreír para disimular mi cansancio pero no lo conseguía, comencé a maquillar un poco mi cara para quitar las ojeras, cuando termine el trabajo fui hacia la cocina a desayunar un poco de cereal.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi apartamento —ESTA ABIERTO —grite, no tenía ganas de caminar tanto.

—Hola Luce— dijo animadamente el chico que apareció en mi vista, su sonrisa lo decía todo anoche había hecho una gran estupidez, lo conocía perfectamente.

—Quita esa estúpida sonrisa y dime que hice anoche Natsu— dije con resentimiento

—Jajá comenzó a reír, no hiciste nada malo —

—En serio — le dije emocionada y con orgullo — ¿Entonces?—

—Solo besaste a Levy—

— ¡QUE! Como que a Levy—

—Si jajá fue muy gracioso, pero fue un accidente —

—Maldita borrachera—

—Ya lo creo— dijo Natsu acercándose hasta mi rostro —Deberías haber visto la expresión de Gajeel en ese momento— sonrió —Tienes algo de comer, muero de hambre—

—Claro en la alacena hay cereal —

— ¿Se puede saber porque comes tanto cereal?, se supone que tienes que comer algo mejor, no solo cereal —

—cómo crees que mantengo este buen cuerpo después de tanto alcohol, cereal y ejercicio es lo único que me mantiene bien —

—De acuerdo —respondió no muy convencido —que se siente volver a la escuela otra vez jajá —

—No te rías, todos vamos a ir otra vez, desgraciadamente—

—Es cierto, apúrate, te comprare comida de verdad de paso — se acercó y beso mi mejilla

Sonreí hacia su pequeño gesto y corrí al baño, me cepille los dientes y recogí mi bolso de la cama y salí hacia la puerta. Él estaba apoyado en la puerta esperándome —nos vamos — dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos nuestro trayecto hacia el instituto

—Hola amor—dijo la, la angelical novia de Natsu que nunca haría nada malo, Lisanna Strauss, más conocida como la mujerzuela de Fairy tail.

—Hola mi cielo— ugh hice cara de disgusto al escuchar eso, Lisanna se acercaba a natsu para darle uno de sus apasionados besos mientras que Natsu recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos.

— ¡Consíganse un cuarto por favor!— dijo Grey mientras llegaba a nuestro encuentro —me incómodo con solo verlos —me miro y me saludo.

— ¿A caso estas celoso princesa?— dijo Natsu riéndose

—Vamos chicos no peleen— dijo Lisanna — ¡Oh! Hola Lucy no te había visto —

—Hola Lisanna — forcé mi sonrisa

—Hola chicos — sonrió el recién llegado de Loke

— ¡Loke!— sonreí, abrí la puerta del coche y me senté. Sonreí y lo bese.

— ¿Nos vamos, o van a seguir ahí de pie perdiendo el tiempo?

Los chicos entraron al auto y rápidamente llegamos a Fairy tail, todos las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento voltearon a ver de manera rápida, y quien no lo haría, un coche muy extravagante para un estudiante de secundaria. Cuándo baje del coche escuche los suspiros de los chicos, las miradas de las chicas en Natsu, Grey y Loke, cuando Loke bajo me tomo por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar con los ojos puestos en nosotros, también Natsu y Lisanna llamaban mucho la atención por sus besos apasionados y el manoseo que tenían entre ellos, en cambio Grey chocaba puños con los chicos y las chicas se derretían por él.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos los chicos y chicas me miraban, habían caras nuevas y algunas conocidas, pero igual era fascinante verlos, propinaba sonrisas picaras a los chicos y unas cuantas miradas de mis ojos. Sonó la campana que nos avisaba el inicio de las clases, sonreí y avance hasta mi clase.

—Hola Cana— dije emocionada al ver a mi amiga —que sucedió contigo, ¡No te vi en toda lo noche!—

—Tenía un pequeño trabajito que hacer — me guiño el ojo

— ¿Y Levy, ella nunca llega tarde? —

—Ella está saboreando un poco Gajeel después de la gran fiesta de ayer — respondí riendo

—Hagan silencio todos, no me interesa si son nuevos, tomen asiento en cualquier lugar—

Todos se acomodaron rápidamente —oye Cana, no sabía que Laxus iba a dar clases este año —

—Yo tampoco, pero escuche que fue a último momento—

—De acuerdo mi nombre es Laxus, seré su profesor guía por este año, me obedecerán en todo lo que diga y si alguien hace alguna locura será expulsado de inmediatamente —

—Vamos Laxus no seas tan malo con ellos— dijo la director de Fairy tail

—ay que ser estrictos porque si no todo va a terminar como el año pasado —

—Laxus que yo recuerdo tú también estuviste en esa fiesta—

Muchos de los que sabían del tema sonrieron y se echaron unas risas.

—Bueno, bienvenidos a Fairy tail—dijo el director alegremente— ¡En este año aprenderán muchas cosas diferente, harán amigos y sobre todo se divertirán mucho!— termino de hablar y salió de la clase, así comenzó el primer día.

Sonó la campana avisándonos del primer recreo , camina junto a Cana y nos sentamos en una banca que había en el patio.

— ¿Has podido resolver eso?—

—No lo sé, aún estoy muy confundida, sé que amo a Loke pero Natsu siempre me apoya en todo y cuando peleo con Loke siempre me consuela y lo hace entrar en razón—

—Pero, cuando ustedes eran más jóvenes, ¿No sucedido algo?—

—No realmente, pero cuando más lo necesitaba me abandono, el cambio mucho y dejo de hablar con muchos de sus amigos y se creó malas amistades que casi lo llevan a matar a una persona, recuerdo una noche que estaba sola en casa y el llego mal herido, cure sus heridas y le pregunte qué había sucedido pero no quiso hablarme en ningún momento ni mirarme a los ojos—

— ¿Y después que sucedió?, ¿Cómo se enamoró de Lisanna?—

—Él y yo nos alejamos por mucho tiempo, el ya conocía a Lisanna entonces se dio cuenta que la amaba y ella era la persona más importante para él, cuando nos volvimos a hablar ellos ya estaban juntos y yo me quede sola, hasta que conocí a Loke, pero siento que entre tantas peleas ya se fue perdiendo lo poco que quedaba de nuestro amor, sigo luchando para que vuelva a hacer lo mismo pero sé que no sucederá, además sé que él tiene a otra chica —

—Ay Lucy, no puedes dejar que te siga usando como lo está haciendo—

—Lo se Cana, pero es que aún lo quiero tanto— comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas

—Oh cariño— sentí como los brazos de cana me abrazaban para calmarme— todo se aclarara y ya no tendrás que lidiar con ese idiota—.

Después de eso volvimos a clase y sonó el timbre de salida, no había sucedido nada interesante el resto del día, Levy ni Gajeel se presentaron, Grey y Natsu mandaron mensajes a todos de que habría una gran fiesta en una casa abandona en el bosque, que encontró Gajeel mientras estaba drogado.

Tome mis cosas y salí a buscar a Loke

—Lucy — dijo mientras me atraía a su cuerpo para besarme, yo le devolví el beso sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a mi oído —será que hoy me entregaras todo, ¿o me harás esperar otra vez?—me sentí incomoda, ya lo había hablado con el tantas veces que me cansada, aun no estaba preparada para perder mi virginidad —Loke, hablemos más tarde de eso— le respondí mientras me apartaba de él.

Se molestó un poco pero después se calmó y beso mi frente, nos subimos al auto y me dejo en la puerta de mi casa —paso por ti a las 8, ¿está bien nena?— asentí y le di un corto beso de despedida, tenía la tarde libre apenas eran las 3, abrí la puerta de mi departamento y entre dejando todo en el suelo sin importancia, me recosté sobre mi cama y me dispuse a pensar sobre lo que había hablado con cana en la mañana.

Encendí un cigarrillo y aspire profundamente, después lo solté todo, _vamos Lucy hoy será una buena noche lo veras. _Espere a que fueran las 6 para empezar a arreglarme, mi vestuario era algo importante, decidí ponerme algo un poco sexy, subí las mayas agujeradas y encima una falda una blusa más arriba del estómago color morada y con la parte de la espada totalmente descubierta y unas botas color negras largas. Comencé con el maquillaje unas sobras color morado oscuro en el centro del parpado y negro alrededor, un poco de delineador, estaba lista sonreí al ver la imagen en el espejo, quien podía decir que podía lucir tan sexy en un momento, cepille mi cabello por última vez ya que Loke había llegado. Mi subí al coche y bese a Loke —vaya hoy estas radiante amor mío — le sonríe de manera picara.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba infestado de gente la música se podía escuchar por todo el lugar, entramos y nos encontramos con los chicos, se encontraba Natsu, Grey, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy y Cana, salude a todos feliz mente .

—QUE LA FIESTA EMPIEZE —grito Grey

Comencé a bailar moviéndome alocadamente con mis amigos, 2 grandes vasos de cerveza me sentía muy feliz y con más ganas de bailar, todos brincábamos de un lado a otro y gritábamos unos estaban extasiados y otros solo borrachos, quería a Loke quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, donde estará metido ese chico. Lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, preocupada comencé a caminar hacia afuera para ver si estaba ahí, Natsu me sujeto el brazo y me negó con la cabeza que saliera, me zafe de su agarre y seguí caminando, lo que vi me llevo tiempo analizarlo Loke estaba encima de la chica en el jardín quitándole todo lo que tenía besándola y haciéndola gemir

—LOKE—sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas — ¿porque haces esto?—

El me miro con una cara de pocos amigos—lo hago porque se me da la gana y ella me da lo que quiero en cambio tu maldita perra que no sirves para nada, terminamos, no soporto que no me quieras dar tu virginidad estamos juntos desde hace un año y nada, para eso prefiero acostarme con todas las chicas que encuentre y si por si no lo sabias te eh estado engañando desde hace 5 meses.

—No… no… ¡NO NO NO!, ¡eres un idiota puedes morirte te odio con todo mi corazón!—sentí como mi corazón se exprimía .pero lo que vi me sorprendió mucho Natsu agarro a Loke del cuello y lo comenzó a golpear, mucha gente se reunió a mi alrededor a ver como Natsu lo golpeaba —Para Natsu está bien ya no importa—

—Tu maldito hijo de puta, tu no le puedes hablar así a ella me escuchaste— le propino un último golpe y Loke cayo inconsciente. Mis piernas temblaban y no me podía mantener en pie, Natsu se volvió rápido y me abrazo, mis lágrimas caían mas rápido, me levanto y me llevo hasta las afueras del bosque, nos sentamos en la orilla de la calle, estaba desesperada, lastimada y quería irme a casa, Natsu sujeto mi mano y me llevo hasta el auto de Cana, cuando entramos todo quedo en silencio no se escuchaba música, lo único que se escuchaba era mi llanto ahogado. Natsu me llevo al apartamento, me levanto y me llevo en sus brazos hasta dentro, llore más fuerte escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, Natsu acariciaba mi cabello y besaba la coronilla de mi cabeza.

— ¿Porque hizo eso?, yo lo amaba tanto—

Levante mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada triste de Natsu, él se acercó a mi rostro y yo hice lo mismo juntamos nuestros labios en un corto beso después fue otro y después otro, el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado; comenzó a quitarme la blusa y seguidamente él se la quitó, podía observar su cuerpo bien tonificado pase mis manos se sentía también, comenzó a besarme el cuello y de mi boca salían pequeños suspiros y gemidos comenzó a acariciarme relaje mi cuerpo y cedi ante él , deslizo sus manos por mis piernas quitando las mayas y las falda , dejando en ropa interior lentamente me acostó sobre la cama y me beso , comezón a bajar por mi estómago, gemía mucho y cubría mi boca para que no me escuchara

—No te cubras la boca —dijo mientras me apartaba la mano —Te hare gemir más —

Lentamente paso su dedo por mi zona íntima —N-Natsu —dije en un gemido, comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos, se sentía tan bien, Natsu besaba mis entrepiernas y subió hasta mis labios para depositar besos en todo mi rostro, sujeto mi cintura y me levanto quedando viéndonos directo a los ojos, por ese tiempo pude sentir como mi cuerpo se llenaba de lo que me hacía falta _amor._

Comencé a llorar, Natsu agarraba mis lágrimas con sus besos, me dio una mirada cálida que me dejo sin aliento, agarre su mano y la puse donde iba mi corazón

—Cuida de el — le dije nerviosa

— Lo hare—me beso lentamente, por una última vez me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para acceder a mi cuerpo y le proporcione una sonrisa de aceptación.

**ASKDH *-* de acuerdo es mi segundo fic y me inspire mucho en skins (por eso el nombre) Lucy sería algo así como effy y Natsu como freddie ****:D ****estaba pensando seria mente en hacer este fic o no , ya tenía la idea hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo conectar las otras historias que escribiría, el orden seria maso menos así:**

**Lucy**

**Natsu **

**Loke**

**Lisanna**

**¡Eso es hasta ahora lo que tengo planeado para los primero cuatro capítulos! Espero que no me falle la inspiración :c **

**Bueno gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Natsu

Deslice mis manos hasta su espalda donde desabroche el brasier y lo quite bese la deliciosa piel de su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos, podía escuchas pequeños gemidos que soltaba, eran muy suaves, baje mi cabezo hasta encontrarme con sus dos grandes encantos y comencé a lamer sus pezones.

—Ah N-Natsu se siente bien—

Acaricie sus piernas y comencé a bajar un poco más hasta su vientre, repartía besos y dejaba una que otra marca. Sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

—Oh Luce, me enciende—dije con voz carrasposa

Baje más hasta su intimidad —E-Espera…. —gimió al sentir el contacto, su cuerpo se estaba calentando y no podía contener los gemidos de su boca.

Probé su delicioso sabor, estaba demasiado caliente la quería hacer mía —lo siento luce, esto te dolerá un poco— comencé a penetrarla poco a poco, sus bellos ojos cafés se llenaban de lágrimas mientras me introducía dentro de ella, la bese lento, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, de una embestida la termine de penetrar.

—Duele…—dijo Luce, sus lágrimas se deslizaban, comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente para que se acostumbrara, me estaba conteniendo demasiado—tan estrecha— empecé a dar embestidas más fuertes y rápidas—Natsu…..Natsu— rugí al escucharla gemir mi nombre.

Saque mi miembro y lo comencé a frotar contra la intimidad de Lucy, le di una última embestida, observe como su espalda se arqueaba sentí su humedad, después de tres embestidas mi cuerpo reacciono, me derrame dentro de ella, saque mi miembro y puse mis brazos a los lados la podía contemplar su rostro estaba rojo y mantenía los ojos cerrados, amaba esta vista.

La acurruque entre mis brazos y nos acobije, bese sus labios lentamente, explore su boca y sentí como mordía mi labio. Eso fue lo mejor que pude haber tenido esta noche y por demasiado tiempo, _la necesitaba, la deseaba yo la amaba._

Sentí como los rayos de sol tocaban mi rostro, era un poco molesto necesitaba descanso, luce aún estaba dormida, acaricie su rostro y aparte algunos de sus dorados cabellos para contemplar su rostro.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, estaba sonrojada —Natsu…—no podía evitar mirarla ella era tan hermosa— ¿Que sucede Lucy? —

—Hoy no quiero salir a ningún lado—mientras lo decía apego su rostro a mi pecho —me siento mal— la entendía perfectamente, le habían roto el corazón la noche anterior y entregarse a mí tampoco la ayuda mucho.

—Me quedare contigo todo el día— me levante de la cama y busque mis bóxers —te traeré algo de desayune — seguidamente bese su frente.

Traje un poco de fruta partida y se la puse en una bandeja—Aquí esta— me agradeció y comió, su teléfono sonó pero ella no contesto, solo lo observo, cuando termino de sonar lo agarro y me lo dio —Mira los mensaje y también el correo de voz, no tengas de escucharlo — la mire sorprendido, se levantó y saco un cigarrillo de su bolso, salió al pequeño balcón y se quedó observándolo mientras fumaba.

Comencé a revisar los mensajes, algunos eran de Levy y Cana, pero la gran mayoría eran de Loke explicando que todo había sido por el alcohol y que esas nunca fueron sus intenciones. Revise el correo de voz.

_Loke: Lucy por favor perdóname yo nunca quise decir eso te amo, te necesito en serio lo lamento esa chica apenas la conocía, eh echado a perder dos años de nuestra relación pero juro que ella me sedujo y no me podía resistir estaba muy borracho lo lamento mucho te amo._

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor?— me dijo de espalda —Que las personas borrachas siempre dicen la verdad— se volvió a mí con lágrimas en sus ojos —Natsu, yo lo amaba tanto, desde hace mucho sabía que me estaba engañando pero siempre se lo oculte y lo perdone pero ahora ya no puedo más— me levante y la estreche en mis brazos, deje que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar podía sentir como su cuerpo se encogía entre mis brazos.

Alce su pequeño cuerpo y la acosté en la cama, la abrigue con las cobijas—Tranquila todo va a estar bien — sujete sus manos y la mire a los ojos cafés y la bese lentamente.

Mi teléfono sonó, quería matar a la persona que hubiera interrumpido mi momento con Lucy — ¿Qué quieres?— dije enojado

— ¿Natsu? Soy yo Lisanna, ¿amor te sucede algo?—

—Lisanna, lo siento, no sucede nada es que me desperté con mal humor—le dije nervioso

— ¿Que sucedió contigo anoche?, te busque por todo lado y no te encontré hasta le pregunte a Grey que sucedió y él me dijo que tú ya te habías ido —

—Si es que, tuve unos problemas pero ahora ya está mejor — dije mientras observaba a Lucy

—Ya veo… ¿vas a ir hoy al instituto?—

—No, voy a descansar —

—De acuerdo amor nos vemos te espero en mi casa, te amo adiós—colgó la llamada

Ella me miraba seria pero asustada. Tocaron la puerta —tranquila yo iré a ver quién es—abrí la puerta y me encontré con la repugnante cara de Loke — ¿Qué quieres?—

—A ti no te importa, más bien ¿tú qué diablos haces aquí?—

—Me quede con ella para protegerla de ti maldito imbécil —

—Quítate del camino —seguidamente me dio un puñetazo en la cara pero se lo devolví rápidamente

—Tu no me puedes decir que tengo que hacer, ella te odio lárgate—

—Si es cierto que venga ella y me lo diga, no te creo ni una sola palabra—

Lucy ya había salido y había presenciado la escena —Lucy — dijo Loke asustado

— ¡TE ODIO MUERETE MALDITO INBECIL NO QUIERO VER TU HORRIBLE CARA OTRA VEZ!—

—ya la escuchaste—

— ¡NO!— grito furioso y entro a su auto y se fue.

Cuando entre al departamento Lucy había sacado una caja y puesto peluches y en otra todas las cartas y fotografías que había recibido de Loke.

—Los peluches los voy a donar a las guarderías y las fotos voy a llevarlas al reciclaje— dijo pesadamente mientras seguía metiendo cosas en las cajas — ¿te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a ayudar?—.

Cuando terminamos de guardar todo nos montamos en el auto y fuimos una guardería, después fuimos al reciclaje y dejamos la otra caja, Lucy se veía muy triste me preocupaba mucho.

—Vamos te llevare a comer algo— llegamos a un restaurante de comida rápida, ordene dos hamburguesas grandes, en cambio Lucy se pidió la más pequeña. Ella comía lento y estaba por terminar la segunda hamburguesa, revise la hora, faltaba una hora para que Lisanna saliera del instituto. Lucy noto como miraba preocupado el reloj—tranquilo, estas con ella pronto…. —me sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Lucy, entre y la vi sentarse en su cama me miraba seria. Me acerque, me agache y la bese en los labios, era un beso lento que comenzó a hacerse más apasionado, Lucy se levantó y puso sus manos detrás de mí cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella pegando nuestros cuerpos inundándome de su aroma, corte el beso rápido ella me miro sorprendida—Me tengo que ir — antes de irme la bese una última vez y me fui.

Fui a mi casa y me bañe, me puse ropa limpia y fui a casa de Lisanna cuando llegue, solo se encontraba Mirajane la hermana mayor de Lisanna. Me senté a su lado a ver la tele. —Hace mucho que no te veo Natsu, que hace sucedido contigo— me dijo con una sonrisa

—Muchos problemas supongo—

Media hora después llego Lisanna me levante y le abrí la puerta al verme se abalanzo hacia mí, y me beso apasionadamente, solo seguí lo que ella hacía.

— ¿Nos vamos arriba?— me pregunto seductoramente

—Claro que sí, solo iré a tomar un vaso de agua, espérame allá—

Fui a la cocina a tomar agua y sentí la mirada de Mirajane en mi espalda, le reste importancia y subí. Durante todo el momento que estuve con Lisanna no pude dejar de pensar en Lucy. Lisanna cayo rendida y quedo dormida, me puse mi ropa y baje, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando sentí las cortantes palabras de Mirajane — ¿Ya no la amas cierto?—

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?—

—Cuando ella te beso, te sentiste incómodo y fuiste a tomar agua para aclarar tus pensamientos, ¿estuviste con otra mujer cierto?—

— ¿Y que si lo estuve?—

—Eres un maldito, ni te atreves a negarlo—

— ¿Para qué hacerlo?, nunca me ha importado cuando Lisanna se acostaba con otros o me mentía , porque tengo que negarlo , Lisanna siempre lo niega y es muy obvio—

— ¡Eres un maldito mi hermana nunca haría eso!—

—Eso es lo que ella quiere que todos creamos, se nota que ni conoces a tu propia hermana—

—entonces dile la verdad y a la otra mujer también, no puedes usarlas como quieras—

Le di la espalda sin responderle y Salí de la casa, odiaba a la entrometida de su hermana, pero ella tenía razón, lo de Lucy y mío fue una noche, pero no puedo olvidarme de su olor, ¿pero decirle la verdad a Lisanna para qué? , ella me engaña con cualquiera y yo no le pido explicaciones.

Me arrepentí totalmente de haber estado con Lisanna y fui a casa de Lucy, toque la puerta pero no se escuchaba nadie, la puerta se encontraba abierta, corrí hacia el interior temiendo que Loke estuviera con Lucy, pero me encontré a Grey mirándome serio, con una Lucy desmayada en sus brazos.

— ¿Que sucedió?— le dije asustado

—Ella se desmayó por no comer — respondió un poco enojado —La vi en el supermercado comprando muchas cervezas, la salude y vinimos juntos a casa, tomo una lata, se sintió un poco mal, la veía mareada pero no era por el alcohol, ella cayo, su rostro esta pálido—

Me agache a tocarla pero Grey quito mi mano de un golpe — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le dije enojado

—Lucy me conto todo lo que paso, ¿No te da vergüenza?—

—No, yo la amo…—

—Entonces deja a Lisanna—

—No puedo, ella ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo—

—Así que se lo pagas con sexo, wow que maduro eres, Lucy ha estado más por ti, tu nunca la miraste, ella estuvo muy preocupada cuando dejaste el instinto y ahora que entraste este año con ella se sintió mejor—

—Tengo que pensarlo—

—No hay tiempo de pensar, Lisanna o Lucy—

**Buenas *-* esta semana no voy a poder actualizar ya que, desgraciadamente tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar :c fml, estoy en mi punto de inspiración :D tengo muchos planes y muchas sorpresas, lo siento si este capítulo es muy corto, ya lo tenía todo planeado XD .Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización chao.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


	3. Loke

Desperté temprano por la mañana lo primero que pude divisar fue la foto de Lucy en la mesa de noche, me levante y me topé con algunas chicas dormidas en el suelo, seguí caminando y llegue al baño donde estaba mi prima— ¿Juvia, oye que haces aquí?— le pregunte mientras la cargaba a mi cama

—Juvia tenía ganas de vomitar y entro al baño—

— De acuerdo, pero porque no regresaste a tu cuarto o algún otro lado—

—Juvia se sintió muy cansada y se quedó dormida—

— ¡Oh!—

La recosté sobre la cama, ella se acomodó y rápidamente quedo dormida de nuevo, mis padres no estaban , vivía solo prácticamente, la única que se encontraba conmigo en ese entonces era Juvia, sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña así que los míos decidieron hacerse cargo de ella, pero ni eso pudieron hacer bien.

Comencé a prepararme para ir al instituto, extrañaba saber que vería a Lucy después de casa, — ugh soy un idiota—

—Y de los peores— escuche una voz femenina a mi espalda

—Tú qué sabes—

—Pues por lo que eh escuchado has engañado a tu ex novia todos los días desde que te dijo que no quería tener sexo contigo—

— ¿Quién te lo conto?— la mire serio, sabía que era la verdad pero, aun así me dolía

—Cosas que se escuchan— dijo la pelirroja dándome la espalda —Pero al final, ella te dio tu merecido, te llegara una mujer que te mueva el piso y te rompa el corazón—

Golpee la pared, ¿quién se cree ella para llamarme así?

Todas mis cosas estaban listas, me detuve a darle un beso en la frente a Juvia y me fui, me subí en el auto, puse música a todo volumen y emprendí mi recorrido hacia Fairy Tail.

Las chicas me miraban algunas me sonreían otras solo se sonrojaban pero todas me miraban. Mire a una chica a lo lejos de cabello rosa claro , se veía que estaba nerviosa , usaba unos pantalones largos y una blusa de manga larga , me pareció sospechoso que se vistiera así estábamos en verano.

Le reste importancia y aumente la velocidad, parquee el coche y me baje, camine sin prestar atención a nada en especial. Entré a la clase y me senté, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Natsu y Grey hablaban en una esquina con Levy y Cana seriamente, Cana se percató de mi presencia e hizo terminar rápido la conversación. Busque a Lucy pero ella no se encontraba ahí

No hubo nada interesante el resto del día, así que no me preocupe por ir a las demás clases, me fui a casa, pare en el lugar donde la chica de cabello rosa, ahí estaba, mirando como las hojas se movían con el viento.

—Disculpa, ¿no crees que hace mucho calor como para usar esa ropa tan abrigadora?—su mirada anteriormente perdida, me miro directamente a los ojos como si me pidiera que la dejara en paz, cosa que no hice, ninguna chica se resiste a Loke.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?—dije mientras me sentaba al lado de ella—Pareces muy solitaria—

— ¿No tienes otra mejor cosa que hacer?—

— ¿Qué?—

— Quizás todas las chicas se mueran por estar contigo pero adivina, yo no — me miro seria

—Lo siento yo…—se levantó y se marchó dejando me muy sorprendido.

Ella lo había rechazado completamente. — ¿Así que ya conociste a Aries?—

— ¿Aries?—

— Sí, ella es la prima de Karen—

— ¿¡Karen tenia familia?!—

— ¡Fue tu novia deberías saberlo!— decía la pelirroja enojada ya—Bueno, ella asiste a Sabertooth, pero siempre falta y no le importa mucho—.

—Tiene las mismas manías de Karen…. ¿Ya han pasado tres años cierto?—

—Si… aun no puedo creer que Karen muriera en ese accidente…—

— ¿Quieres ir a visitar su tumba Erza?—

—Creo que sería genial—

Fuimos a comprar algunas flores para Karen, cuando llegamos al cementerio me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza, sujete la mano de Erza y esta las entrelazo.

Cuando llegamos de frente su lapida mi corazón latía muy rápido, escuche como Erza sollozaba, sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Deje lentamente las flores y leí en la lápida _Karen LIlica,_ me arrodille a llorar no lo podía soportar más, le pedí perdón por tantas cosas y la principal fue por no haber asistido a su funeral, nunca podría olvidarla.

Sentí como Erza me abrazaba por la espalda dejando muchas de sus lágrimas en ella —tranquilo Loke, estoy segura que Karen te perdonara todo—.

Mi llanto se incrementó y busque desesperado los brazos de Erza, me acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarme, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Después de salir del cementerio Erza se quedó conmigo hasta que estuviera mejor

—Siempre la voy a querer—

—Yo lo se Loke — respondió con una sonrisa —Tengo que irme a casa nos vemos mañana—

Vi como su melena roja se alejaba cada vez más hasta ya no poder divisarla.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi prima?—

—Aries, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?—

—Acabo de llegar pero no has contestado mi pregunta—

—Fuimos amigos en la escuela, cuando entramos a secundaria nos volvimos novios—

— ¿Nada más?—

—Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo antes del accidente—

—Nunca supe realmente que sucedió, seguramente tú lo sabes—

—Emm… bueno , habíamos salido a una fiesta en la noche , ella estaba muy borracha y salió del lugar sola , cuando no la encontré fui a buscarla pero lo que encontré me impacto un poco , había un grupo de chicos que estaban con ella , al principio creí que la estaban atacando pero , ella estaba besándose con algunos de ellos y decidí quedarme callado en irme, lo que nunca me espere de esa noche fue que a la mañana siguiente apareciera su cuerpo dentro de un auto que había caído por un acantilado—

—Debió ser muy duro para ti—

—Sí, yo la quería mucho… pero para ti también cierto, ustedes eran familia—

—Para mí no, nunca me importo, ella era mala persona, cuando recibí esa noticia me alegre un poco—

— ¿Qué?—

—Ella siempre me trataba de lo peor, mi sometía a cosas que yo no quería y si no las cumplía le inventaría algo a mis padres para que me castigaran—

—No lo creo, Karen nunca haría algo así, estoy muy seguro—

— ¡Entonces nunca la conociste realmente, eres como todos los demás que siempre la protegieron y me echaban la culpa a mí, yo la odiaba y siempre la voy a odiar!—

—No hables de ella así— le proporcione una cachetada

—Tú eres como ella—

— ¿Qué?— vi como Aries se me acercaba

— Pretendiendo ser buenas personas cuando le han hecho la vida imposible a otros— al terminar la oración sentí un golpe en el estómago mientras me revolvía en el suelo pude ver algunas lágrimas en el rostro de Aries mientras corría.

Llegue a casa, estaba cansado, no quería lidiar con nada ni nadie. Cuando entre todo estaba desordenado, habían botellas, ropa y comida por todo lado, mire a mi alrededor,_ este lugar esta echo un asco_, pensé.

— ¡Juvia!—

—Loke— me dijo una animada peliazul que venía corriendo

— ¿Fuiste a estudiar hoy?—

— ¡NO! A Juvia le parece muy aburrido ir a Phantom Lord, Juvia quiere ir a Fairy tail—

—De acuerdo te llevare a Fairy Tail, si me ayudas a limpiar la casa—

—Juvia lo hará con mucho gusto—

—Muy bien trato echo, ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?—

— ¡Pizza!—

—Jajá de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿qué paso con toda las personas que estaban aquí en la mañana?—

—Cuando Juvia despertó solo encontró a Meredy—

—Oh, ¿te aseguraste que todo estuviera?—

—Si —

—Bueno ve y ordena la pizza, voy a ir a cambiarme—

Entre a mi habitación estaba echa un desorden, me puse a pensar acerca de lo que Aries había dicho esta mañana _'Pretendiendo ser buenas personas cuando le han hecho la vida imposible a otros'_, la primera que se me vino a la mente fue Lucy , ella nunca faltaría a clases. Tome mi teléfono y marque al número de Lucy, solo sonó la contestadora.

— ¡MIERDA!—

— ¿Loke sucede algo?—

—No, solo… ya no importa—

**Juvia POV**

Juvia sabía lo que pasaba pero ella no quería arruinar la situación más, Lucy-san vino esta mañana para buscar a Loke, pero él ya se había ido así que fui y la atendí, cuando la mire me preocupe mucho, estaba muy pálida, sus ojos cafés se notaban muy apagados, me parecía muy frágil.

Me contó que había despertado en el hospital y no recordaba bien lo que había pasado anoche, ella quería hablar con Loke para decirle que se mudaría y despedirse de el como un amigo.

La abrace y me despedí de ella, yo la quería mucho. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y la abrí me lleve la sorpresa de ver a Natsu-san y Gajeel-san.

— ¡Loke!— grite, el salió corriendo del cuarto y cuando los vio se paralizo

— ¿Donde esta Lucy?—pregunto Natsu-san enojado

—No tengo la menor idea de donde esta—

— ¡Loke no la hemos visto en toda la mañana y tú te fuiste temprano!—manifestó fuertemente Gajeel-san.

— ¡Yo no la eh visto!—

—Si la vez, por favor dile que me llame, necesito decirle algo importante—Natsu-san y Gajeel-san se fueron, el lugar se volvió callado como anteriormente se encontraba.

**Bueno se estarán preguntando porque introduje a Juvia hablando, bueno pues fue porque quería :3, y porque necesitaba que ella supiera la verdad y que apoyara a Lucy ;O **

**¿A dónde se habrá ido? Eso lo sabrán mas adelante u.u muy pronto vendrán las fiestas y las escenas de acción así que tranquilos, los primeros capítulos los voy a usar para presentar a los chicos y como van progresando entre ellos **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


	4. Grey

Lo tenía que hacer, ya no soportaba verla mal, termine de llevar todas las cosas faltantes de Lucy a mi apartamento, desde hoy ella viviría conmigo, se lo había escondido a todos no quería que nadie supiera donde se encontraba, ella necesitaba paz. El día anterior había recibido muchas llamadas de Natsu y Levy preguntándome por Lucy, pero a los dos les negué que la hubiera visto o donde estaba. Cuando entre al apartamento pude ver a Lucy acostada en el sillón, me miro y me saludo alegremente, podía ver como se formaban unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos cafés por no haber podido conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Ya comiste?—

—Sí, un poco…—

—Deberías comer más si quieres ver a los demás—

—Ya se eso…. ¿Cómo esta Natsu?—

— ¿Aun te interesa, después de haber elegido estar sin ti o Lisanna?, wow eso es amor—les respondí aburrido

—Esa no es la respuesta que busco, ¿Cómo está el?—

—Supongo que bien...—

Lucy me miro seria unos segundos, suspiro y miro hacia el suelo, se nota que pensaba mucho en él y lo extrañaba, pero yo no dejaría que la dañara más.

—Vamos no te desanimes, podemos hacer lo que quieras—

Su mirada cambio, se acercó a mí y entrelazo sus manos con las mías —Quiero salir— sabía perfectamente a lo que ella haría, si ella se iba podría ver a Natsu. Me rendí, ella lo merecía.

— ¿Solo esta vez de acuerdo?— Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y me abrazo como agradecimiento. Íbamos de camino a uno de los clubs más grandes del lugar.

—Esta noche va a ser genial— me comento una muy entusiasmada Lucy.

—Eso espero—

Nos encaminamos a la entrada, había una gran fila para entrar Lucy se acercó a él — ¡Bickslow como estas hace mucho que no te veo!—

—Oh Lucy es cierto eh estado muy bien, ¿y tú lindura?—

— Estoy mucho mejor—

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!, por favor pasa que tengan una linda noche— respondió el chico llamado Bickslow, Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla y me tomo de la mano adentrándome al club.

La música inundo mis odios, la gente bailaba descontroladamente, podía ver como Lucy seguía el ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar. Seguí sus pasos y comencé a bailar — ¿Quieres tomar algo?—

Lucy me mostro una gran sonrisa, avanzamos hasta el bar —Las damas primero—

— ¿Shots?— me miro retadora

—Hagámoslo—

Lucy caía rendida al suelo y se reía mucho, yo apenas me podía mantener en pie trate de sujetarla pero termina cayendo encima de ella, me levante y me encontré con su mirada, se veía vacía como si para ella todo hubiera terminado. Ella se levantó y se mezcló entre la multitud la perdí completamente, me senté a terminar de beber y una hermosa chica de cabello azul se sentó a mi lado. La mire de reojo me parecía conocida pero no la recordaba bien. Ella se percató de mi mirada y me miro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente desvió la mirada rápidamente, me pareció divertido, pasar la noche con alguien hoy no me haría mal.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?—

Ella me miro nerviosa—N-No, eso solo que…—

—Tienes lindos ojos—ante mi comentario ella me miro sorprendida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron peor aún

—Gracias—

—Así que dime hermosura, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

Me miro dudosa unos segundos pero me sonrió —Mi nombre es Juvia—

_Juvia, Juvia ese nombre me parece tan conocido._

—Y dime Juvia, ¿una chica tan linda como tú viene sola?—

—Juvia estaba aburrida y pensó que sería genial venir aquí un rato—

Ordene unos tragos, le ofrecí y ella acepto gustosa.

—Mi nombre es Grey, un gusto conocerte—

Me sonrió pícaramente, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como lamia sus labios después de beber un poco y como me miraba un de reojo. Le sonreí

—Es genial tener la compañía de una señorita como tú—

Me acerque un poco más a ella y coloque uno de sus mellones detrás de su oreja para mirar mejor su rostro, _de verdad era guapa._

Habíamos charlado un gran rato ya, me parecía muy divertida así que la saque a bailar. Sus movimientos eran muy sensuales, me pegaba a su cuerpo, podía sentirlo perfectamente, bese su cuello y escucho un corto gemido, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, podía escucharla suspirar. Acercándome a su odio le pregunte que si quería continuar, ella no dudo.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento mientras la besaba y eran besos apasionados que cada vez más y más pedían esa necesidad. La guie hasta mi habitación y la recosté en mi cama sin dejar de besarla, lentamente descendí y bese su cuello dejando marcas rojas en él. Acaricie sus pechos sobre el vestido que llevaba y quite lentamente contemple su cuerpo —No mires a Juvia así por favor — sonríe, empecé a acariciar sus pechos sacándole gemidos, me dedique a besar sus grandes atributos, sentí como sus manos jalaban de mi camisa, la ayude y me quite camisa, la comencé a besar introduje mi lengua, nuestras lenguas se peleaban entre sí, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes

Metí mi mano entre su entrepierna y acaricie su intimidad, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y gemía mas fuerte —Estas muy mojada— Su mano acaricio y erección que ya dolía, baje sus bragas y lamí su intimidad, sentía como arqueaba su espalda por el placer y como entre gemidos decía mi nombre, _eso me encendía mas._

—G-Grey –sama, m-más por-r favor— me quite el pantalón y acaricie su intimada con la mía, se sentía tan bien, la penetre poco a poco. Mis embestidas eran fuertes podía sentir como, ella se derretía debajo de mí, grito y se pegó más a mi ella había llegado al orgasmo y yo la acompañe podía sentir como mi esencia se derramaba en ella.

Caí a su lado exhausto, nos cubrí con la cobija que había y acaricie su espalda su respiración se volvía lenta indicándome que iba hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté era tarde por lo que podía ver , busque aquella chica de anoche pero ella ya no se encontraba , llame a Lucy pero ella no respondió , asustado corrí a su habitación y ella se encontraba ahí durmiendo con una expresión tranquila , la acomode mejor en la cama y la deje dormir.

Fui a bañarme, cuando salí del baño note algo que antes no había visto había una nota en el desayunador, era el número de Juvia

_Lo de anoche fue genial te dejo mi numero por si quieres volver a vernos._

Sonreí triunfante, me aliste y cocine para Lucy debía estar hambrienta. Tome mi celular y una chaqueta me disponía a salir cuando escuche como vomitaba preocupado me dirige a su cuarto y se veía mal, la cargue hasta el baño para que terminara de vomitar, creo_ que será mejor que me quede._

Eso hice el resto de la tarde le hice compañía, su piel se sentía muy fría y trataba de proporcionarle calor al abrazarla pero aunque lo hiciera seguía un poco fría.

Ya era tarde, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando lo logro la acurruque en su cama y me despedí de ella deseándole las buenas noches. No había hablado mucho de donde estuvo anoche, dijo que llego alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y que no recordaba nada.

Mi teléfono sonó, mire la pantalla ¿Natsu?

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Necesito decirle algo a Lucy algo— me respondió con firmeza

— ¿Y porque crees que está conmigo?—

—Ella me llamo anoche para que ayudara a llegar a tu departamento, estaba muy borracha entonces no pude hablar bien con ella—

—Pues te agradezco que la hayas traído pero no—

—Vamos serán solo unas horas tengo que explicarle varias cosas—

No quería que el la viera, sentí que el la traicionaría y la iba a abandonar de nuevo—De acuerdo, estas de suerte mañana lo puedes hacer—colgué la llamada.

Mañana saldría todo el día y así no tendría que ver su asquerosa cara.

**HOLIS *-* bueno ya sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, paso lo siguiente estoy en pruebas finales en el cole y tengo que estudiar XD pero igual estoy escribiendo para este fic porque no los quiero decepcionar bueno aclaro dudas**

**Lucy no está embarazada , sufre de desórdenes alimenticios por eso se desmayo **

**Lucy se mudó con grey porque él quería protegerla de natsu , y si Natsu escogió ahora a Lucy **

**Se aclararan más dudas en el próximo capítulo que sería Lisanna, si tienen alguna escríbanlo :3 **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas por los reviews los amo :D nos leemos en la próxima actualización! **

**Gracias por leer.**

'_Es triste pero cierto, como dice la sociedad _

_Su vida está casi terminada _

_No tiene nada que hacer, y nada que decir'_

—_Lily Allen ,22._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


End file.
